


A Reason

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackouts, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Demon Blood, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Gordon, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  I  think he has a reason to hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason

 

  
Hate bled from him like blood from a wound and all Sam could think was there was nothing more he could do here than to give him a reason to hate him.  Gordon Walker didn’t have one, but that didn’t stop him.  Being the good guy stopped Sam from doing a lot of things, but everything was different now.

 

 

Dean was trapped and Gordon was there and all Sam could see was red.  Blood.  His.  Dean’s.  Gordon’s last victim.  Every bit of Winchester blood, because that’s what Gordon would demand. 

 

 

Sam watched him as he moved through the room, eyes darting back and forth as he looked for Sam.  He had the scent for blood, but Sam was bleeding enough to leave the trail all over the place.  Only a few steps more and…

 

 

There!  Gordon walked closer to the wall and suddenly the lever was released and Gordon was thrown.  He was only out for a minute but Sam had the chains ready and Gordon was tied with his hands to the cement wall before he could wake. 

 

 

Sam smiled as Gordon took in his surroundings.  He pulled at he chains, testing for the length to see what Sam had given him to play with.  Not much.  A step forward, nothing else. 

 

 

“What are you playing at Winchester?”  Gordon demanded.

 

 

“You’re a monster Gordon.  I can’t let you walk the streets like this.”

 

 

Gordon spat at him.  “I know what I am Sam.  I”ll kill myself when this is all over, but I’m going to get you first.”

 

 

“Really?”  Sam asked.  He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should be looking for Dean, but something made him stay, made him taunt the once-hunter before him.

 

 

“Only now I won’t be quick about it.  Gonna tie you up and take my time Sammy.”

 

 

Sam smiled.  “Funny.  I was just thinking the same thing.”

 

 

 

 

Sam didn’t know how Gordon gave him the slip.  He didn’t know how he was covered in blood or what made his body so lethargic, but Dean came crashing in the room and Gordon was there, face full of rage and hate far greater than he’d ever seen before.  There was nothing else to do, nothing to save himself with and his hands found the barbed wire.

 

 

Even as he watched Gordon’s life bleeding out under the wire, watched as it cut deeper and deeper by some strength he didn’t know he had, images flashed in his mind.  He imagined Gordon pinned to the wall, his body stiff and his screams vile as Sam sank into him.  He imagined Gordon struggling against his body, imagined laughing at the useless words being hurled at him. 

 

 

As Gordon’s neck snapped and his head fell from his body, Sam wondered if Gordon hated him for a reason, because his tongue still tasted of blood and he could see the fine line of half moon shaped bruised on his hips.  Bruises that would look a lot like Sam’s hands if you knew to look.

 

 

“Sammy, you okay?”

 

 

No, he wanted to say.

 

 

I killed him, he wanted to say.

 

 

I think I raped him.  I think I blacked out.  I think I’m evil.      

 

 

I think he had a reason to hate me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Gordon, hate


End file.
